villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Endreai
Endreai E. Endingsworth, better known as simply Endreai, is a major antagonist in the Minecraft animation series Endventures. He is the dimwitted, yet loyal general of the Endermaster's army. Like all other Endermen in the series, his speech is shown through text and Enderman sounds play along with it. Biography History Endreai was a friend of the man who would become the Endermaster. The soon-to-be Endermaster shows him an Ender Crystal that he was given by a minion of Herobrine that was disguised as a Villager. A drop of potion given by the Herobrine minion into the Crystal causes it to fire a beam at Endreai, giving him super speed, which he considers not very useful and turns out to be the reason why his body parts often teleport without him. He ends up watching Herobrine mutate his friend into the Endermaster and send him to the end while he is immobile due to his limbs falling off from his super speed. Endreai returns to The End and find his friend there, having been mutated into the Endermaster. He sees the Ender Dragon come at his friend, and tries to convince her not to attack, but fails. He at first thinks the soon-to-be Endermaster is killed, but he quickly turns out to have lived. After the Endermaster takes over The End, Endreai is promoted to the General of his army. Endreai oversaw the plundering of the main city after its destruction. He tries to kill the man who would become the Rebel Leader but he is beaten easily. He takes the man's weapon after he dropped it because of Wrecker. After Wrecker's suggestion to "let the man's sorrow consume him", Endreai decides to go with it. Present Endreai had lost the map to the main city right before the beginning of the series. The first scene with him has him with a squad of Endermen at Colin. One Enderman gives him the idea to threaten him to give Endreai the way to the main city. Endreai, not believing Colin when he says that he doesn't come from the main city, threatens to kill him before he is suddenly attacked by Colin's pet Battlepig Porky. Endreai then commands his squad to kill Colin, but he loses the resulting battle. Endreai teleports away, refusing to tell Colin who sent him, but he teleported only his head first. Endreai then returns to The End, reporting to the Endermaster that he was defeated. He is then ordered to go back and kill Colin and Red, but is defeated easily. When the duo of humans leaves, Endreai is ordered to blow up Colin's house with TNT, which he goes through with successfully. Endreai then attempted to ambush Colin, Red and Shadow with another squad of Endremen, but his entire squad is killed by Shadow with only him surviving. After the Endermaster becomes interested in Shadow, he orders Endreai to use a potion to turn him into an Enderman. The Endermaster comes to check to see if he isn't messing up the plan, and when the master draws attention to the potion's unusual black color, Endreai puts pink dye into the potion then sneaks it into Red's potion machine. Due to the fact that Shadow didn't instantly turn into an Enderman, Endreai was berated by his master for "ruining the potion" with his pink dye" Attack Plan Endreai was assigned with a mission to build boats that would allow him to attack the Rebel City, and at this point, they would be ready in 3-4 days. He also reports to the Endermaster that a "traitor Enderman" (actually Shadow) had killed Wrecker's group of Endermen that were pursuing Colin and Red. The next time Endreai's operation is shown, the boat is complete. Shadow pretends to be an Enderman to Endreai and brings the other heroes to him, reporting them as spies. Endreai suggests killing all of them right then, but Shadow suggests they be taken as hostages instead, which Endreai goes with and commands two Endermen to take them aboard the ship. Wrecker tells him that Shadow is the same traitor as before, but Endreai doesn't believe him. The boat is taken by the heroes after he was successfully tricked. Endreai then reports back to the Endermaster nervously, but he is then reminded that his squad made two boats and that he can take the second boat. He then leads the second boat to attack the heroes. He ends up fighting and losing to Shadow, but ultimately, the attack resulted in both boats being sunk. Final failure and death Endreai reported back to the Endermaster about the results of the attack, asking nervously that he be forgiven. He is responded to with the fact that he will have to be replaced as the general of the Endermaster's army. Endreai begs for mercy, but the Endermaster burns him alive anyway as Wrecker is promoted to General. Appearance Endreai is an Enderman wearing an purple Iron Helmet and Chestplate. He wields an Endblade, which looks like a purple Diamond Sword. Oddly enough, his armor design is not always consistent. In Episode 3, his armor looks different, with his chestplate appearing to be 1 3-D version of the inventory icon and his helmet looking thinner than normal. Another episode his him wearing no helmet and a normal-looking Diamond Chestplate rather than a purple Iron one. Trivia *Oddly, his name is pronounced as "en-dry" in the second episode, but is pronounced as "en-dray" later on. *Endreai claims he is from the Beta 1.8 version of Minecraft in Episode 4 and his eyes are still pink because he dyed them pink. They can be seen green in Episode 9 briefly before he re-dyes them pink. Category:Monsters Category:Comic Relief Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Homicidal Category:Cartoon Villains